The 34th Symposium of the Society for Developmental Biology, Inc. will be held at the University of Maine, Orono, Maine, June 2-4, 1975. The symposium, entitled "The Molecular Biology of Hormone Action", will bring together experts in the fields of Hormone action and the control of RNA synthesis in plants and animals. These two areas are converging rapidly, a fact which we hope will stimulate and instruct the participants. The Symposium will be a current assessment of our knowledge in these two areas, their interrelationship, and their importance to problems of Developmental Biology.